


The Realization(s)

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Somethings are starting to add up ....Kushina's not sure what to make of it.





	The Realization(s)

The Realization(s)

Kushina is laughing her way out of Suna when she overhears one of the messenger ninja inform Karura-san that “It’s gone.” She doesn’t know what ‘it’ is but the ninja looks disturbed and Karura looks pleased.

She thinks it’s a good thing that her newly claimed family is happy so she doesn’t think anything of it.

At least, she doesn’t think anything of it until there little group stops at an Inn one night and some nearby Sand ninja are in a mild panic because, apparently the One-tails is missing.

The One-tails is missing and the messenger ninja had been freaked out because ‘it’ was gone. It doesn’t take her long to put two and two together.

Someone took the One-tails and Karura was happy about it. This does not bode well.

Why would such a strong, loyal woman commit treason like that? She wonders to herself.

But then it hit’s her. Karura named Shukaku as Godfather to her not-yet-conceived child. A child who would be the son of the Kazekage, a man who is feeling the pressure from the war and most likely is thinking of using the sealed Bijuu that Suna claims.

Karura was saving her son from becoming a Jinchuriki.

A hand goes to Kushina’s stomach as she sits on her bed for the night, thinking of her own Bijuu within. Wait, she hasn’t heard a peep out of that fur ball lately. What’s it plotting now? she wonders.

Without much thought Kushina takes a meditative stance and then plunges into her mind space.

She expects a giant angry fur ball throwing verbal threats at her, what she see instead makes her blood run _cold._

The gold chains that held the great beast down are slack, the spot that held the Bijuu is empty. Only light wisps of red remain, pinned in place by the spikes that once pierced the fox itself, and even those seem to be evaporating gently into the air.

Kushina jolts out of her meditation intending to immediately send a warning to Minato, instead she comes face to face with Kurama.

“Finally figured it out?” he asks and for the first time since meeting him, Kushina becomes weary.

“What?” she asks in return, struggling to make the word come out without stuttering. Something about his presence is making her very uneasy.

The only response she gets however, is a smirk and a laugh, it is not a happy one, before Kurama walks away.

That’s when the pieces start falling together.

Shukaku’s wild announcement in Konoha about the Bijuu and time-travel, or was it alternate dimension? (Did it really matter which?)

Kurama’s red haze that turned into a flare of killing intent in Konoha. (But only a flare and closer to Kage level than Bijuu, not even close to the hatred and malice that she had last felt in the Nine-tails presence.)

Then again when it filled the battle field in Ame, so thick and heavy. (But so warm and comforting as it burned poison form the air.)

She thinks of all the things they’ve said and wonders how she missed it when Shukaku told the story of a blonde haired savior to a star-eyed Temari.

Wait----- The blonde haired savior, the time-travel, the fact that Shukaku went straight to Karura’s home, (adding in the fact that he is now apparently godfather to a-not-yet-conceived child), Kurama’s mutterings about a kit, the way he looks at her in sadness and anger----it’s all starting to add up.

Kushina looks down blankly to her flat stomach, currently sporting a very masculine set of abs thanks to the Genderswap seal she still wears.

The blonde savior, Kurama’s kit….her future child.

The revelation takes a long time to sink in.

Kurama is the nine-tails in Human form. Shukaku is the one-tails in Human form.

Kurama and Shukaku were sent back in time by her son to save the world……

…..and they _are_.

_They Are!_

She realizes with sudden clarity. When Minato first meet them they fought a black and white creature, Obito had described it’s chakra as twisted and dark. When they came to Konoha they pranked two of the snootiest Noble clans and managed to obliterate the cursed seal and allow the police to be more approachable. Then they got rid of the most rotten root in Konoha and the whole corrupt Council to boot. They caused a De-coup in Ame and helped overthrow Hanzo to free the people. Now there giving the Elemental nations a common enemy to look out for instead of fighting among themselves.

All the while Kurama has taken her to see relatives she didn’t even know were alive. He has taken great pains to push both Nagato and Hisa into her arms, to reassure her that she still has family….to let her know she’s not alone.

This realization makes her want to cry.

She has never been kind to the Fox, never given him a gentle glance, never even asked for his name. Now here she is, sitting with him, eating with him, playing pranks across the nation with him.

Has he ever once shoved her away?

With a blink she realizes the answer is ‘yes’.

When they first meet she flung herself at him like a staving man after food. But he didn’t punt her away like he did Danzo’s Anbu, he didn’t attack her like he did the councilor.

No. He threw her toward his little brother. His precious little brother who could have crushed her with a sand coffin but had tried to shake her off instead.

This time she does cry when she understands just how different these demons are to the stories she once was told.

The sun starts peaking threw the window as Kushina comes to yet one more realization. They aren’t demon’s.

Kurama and Shukaku have come back to save the humans who had hurt and caged them. Demons wouldn’t do that.

Kushina springs from the bed and sprints into action, quickly grabbing her still packed bag and heading at full speed down the road, where she can feel the warm glow of Kurama and Shukaku’s chakra.

They turn to face her, maybe even expecting an attack, but Kushina grabs them both in the biggest, tightest bear hug she can manage, causing all three to collapse in the dirt.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy Nii-san,” she says in Kurama’s ear as she smears snot and tears on his shirt.

“You and Shuaku-Nii are family now! And I’m not EVER letting you go!” she announces louder as she sits up and stares down at them. Shukaku starts laughing and Kurama starts scowling and grumbling but neither push her off.

When Hisa and the kids catch up to them all three are still sprawled in the road, Kushina’s arms still holding them tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a bit of a serious vibe going on, but I didn't just wanna gloss over it cause it's important.  
And I didn't actually state it but since coming back Kurama and Shukaku have been absorbing there past selves. That's why there is chakra wisps are evaporating.  
Thank you to 'BlackGryphon101' for recommending 'Akatsuki Babysitter's Club' because that fic was hilarious :D  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS, they really mean a lot to me and keep this fic going.


End file.
